


我的兄弟不可能想搞我-10

by Testurmind



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testurmind/pseuds/Testurmind
Summary: 我的兄弟不可能想搞我-10的车。全文见LOF《我的兄弟不可能想搞我》。





	我的兄弟不可能想搞我-10

Eddy注视着Brett，他跪到Brett的床上，轻轻地把Brett按回枕头上。

Brett顺从地任Eddy动作，只是红了耳尖，不去看Eddy。

Eddy低头吻上Brett。

Brett闭上眼接受了这个吻。他伸出舌头小心地舔了一下Eddy的嘴唇，换来Eddy的舌头强硬地探入他的口腔，舔弄他的牙齿，翻搅他的舌头。

Brett的呼吸声中渐渐掺入了一些鼻音，他感到心跳加快，全身都稍稍有些发热。

Eddy微微撤开来，又吻了一下Brett，接着他的亲吻逐渐往下，由Brett的嘴唇下移到下巴，来到Brett的喉结处，试探的用牙齿摩擦着上面的皮肤。

Brett被Eddy垂下来的头发挠得有些痒，笑着避开了，说：“下午还要拍视频……”

Eddy抬起脸郁闷地看了一眼Brett，接着侧过头，吻上Brett的琴吻。

Brett痒得又躲了一下，Eddy伸手抚上他的脸，稍稍限制住Brett的躲闪范围。

Brett抬眼看了看Eddy，他的神色温和而不容拒绝。Eddy低下头，含住Brett的琴吻处，轻轻的舔舐着。

Brett分化为Omega后比原先敏感了许多，特别是脖子，根本禁不住Eddy这样挑弄。他微微颤抖着，压抑住自己紧张到想落荒而逃的冲动。

Eddy感觉到了Brett的紧张，笑了一声，嘴上移到Brett耳边，低声说道：“只是留个吻痕而已，Brett。”

Brett觉得自己的耳朵更红了。

他抬起手把Eddy的脸压回脖子边上，恶狠狠地道：“你最好趁我还……做到底吧。”

Eddy的笑声闷在Brett的肩颈处，没有同意也没有拒绝。他重新舔吻上Brett的琴吻，接着轻轻叼起一小块皮肤，细细地用牙齿研磨着。

Brett因着刺痒感忍不住闷哼了一声，伸手抓住Eddy的手臂，不知道是抗拒还是享受。

不一会儿，Eddy撑起上身，细细观察了一下，果然看到在琴吻的中间有一片不明显的红痕。

“有了吗？”Brett伸手摸了摸琴吻处。

“是的。”Eddy亲吻了一下Brett，开心地注视着他。

Brett错开视线看着天花板：“我真不敢相信我们在做这个。”

他们已经互通心意，所以Eddy并不担心Brett反感他的亲热——当然，即使未交往时，Brett也从没有对他亲昵的触碰表达过不满——不过他仍故意装作难过地问道：“你不喜欢？”

Brett像是等着这句，开玩笑道：“我真不敢相信我在你和小提琴之间脚踏两条船。”

Eddy大笑起来，又吻了一下Brett的琴吻处，说：“你的小提琴知道有别人在给你留琴吻吗？”

“你不就演过我的小提琴吗？”Brett跟着笑起来。

“是的……”Eddy伸手环过Brett的脖子，手指轻轻在他后颈的腺体处摩挲着，浓郁的橙子味信息素缓缓笼罩住Brett。

“你也要多使用我……才能在你身上留下我的痕迹。”

Brett从未感觉自己被Eddy橙子味的信息素包裹得如此密实，仿佛要从每一寸皮肤进入他，与他融为一体。他感到脸上发热、心跳加快，下身不可言说之处也开始湿润。他扭动着蹭了蹭枕头和床单，随即意识到他从未经历过这种陌生的感觉，这让他无所适从。

Eddy从Brett反馈来的青草味信息素知道Brett已经动情，他轻轻将Brett翻成侧躺，并在他后方躺下。

Brett扭头看向Eddy，眼神中略有些紧张。

Eddy从身后抱住Brett，亲吻了他头顶的发旋，安抚道：“你是因为被我的信息素诱导了才会发情的。我有买注射型的抑制剂，我们随时可以停下……”

“别停……”Brett的意识渐渐开始迷糊，不过他仍清楚地说道：“我发情是因为我爱你。”

Eddy沉默了，他从后方抱紧Brett，一言不发。Brett感觉到Eddy的东西已经顶着他的大腿，但是凶器的主人却丝毫不动。

“喂……”Brett扭动起来。

但Eddy更加用力按住他，低声喊道：“先……等一下。”

声音里夹杂着一丝哽咽。

“……不是吧老兄。”Brett说，“你为什么一边顶着我一边哭啊……”

“我没哭！只是，每次，”Eddy湿润的气息喷在Brett的后颈上，“这么多年，每一次我想后退的时候，你总是会拉住我往前走……”

“你说Twoset？还是我们之间？”Brett叹了口气，“你确定要在我……发情的时候讨论这个吗？根据网上说的，我可能脑子不清楚，胡言乱语，然后开始一直磨蹭你。”

Eddy成功被Brett逗笑了，坚持道：“你总是让我们更进一步的那个人。”

“好好好。”Brett敷衍地应和。Eddy不满地咬了一口他颈侧的痣。

Brett笑着扭开了，他深呼吸一下，说道：“现在有个机会，你也可以成为推进我们关系的那个……”

话还没说完，他就被Eddy叼住后颈，犬齿刺入了他的Omega腺体。

**Author's Note:**

> 后续请转回LOF。


End file.
